HMV: Who Needs You (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Who Needs You from The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists. Song: * Who Needs You Song From: * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (1996) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * Katz: Well, you couldn't get it without me. I'm the eyes. * Dawn Bellwether: So? I'm the teeth. (Snarls) * Jafar: Ah, who needs ya? * Ursula: And who needs you? * Ratigan: I need you like a whole in the head. * Lahwhinie: And I need you like a bug in the bed. * Elmo St. Peters: You constantly bite the claw that feeds you. * The Queen: Who needs you? Not me. * Revolta: I need you like a pain in the gut. * Verminous Snaptrap: Oh, yeah? And I need you like a kick in the butt. You truly disgrace the race that breeds you. * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "It's a B-Movie Show"): Who needs you? Not me. * Kismet: Who needs you, you creepy crawly creature? * Queen Beryl: You're ugly as sin, just a scraggly bag of skin. * Plankton: And who needs you? Your tail's your finest feature. You're thick-skinned and a bore dragging your belly round the floor. * Siri: Oh, I need you like a rock on my toes. * Fat Cat: And I need you like a sock on the nose. * Ben Ravencroft: I'm shocked and appalled by your behavior. * Ursula (Dinosaur King): Don't try being nice, 'cause that won't save ya. * (Pink Elephants Dancing): I'm better off without you, I can see. So who needs you? Not me. * Jenner: I need you like a cold in July. * Desiree D'Allure: And I need you like a punch in the eye. * Frollo: Of all the dumb beasts. Not one precedes you. * (Gaston's Men Singing "Gaston"): Who needs you? Not me. * Jessie: I need you like I need a disease. * Rasputin: Oh-ho. And I need you like the sun needs to freeze. For quickness of mind a rock outspeeds you. * Sarah Ravencroft: Who needs you? Not me. * Shego: Who needs you, you cross-eyed crazy critter? You twitter and squawk, and you're knock-kneed when you walk. * Ken: And who needs you, you flatfoot, four-foot quitter? * Syndrome: You're bitter and you're mad, 'cause you're as ugly as your dad. * Nina Harper: Oh, I need you like I need some more teeth. * Governor Ratcliffe: I lift a rock and find you underneath. I'm deeply upset by your demeanor. * Sedusa: I'm know that I'm mean my dark demeanor. * Claudia Vorstein and Klaus Vorstein: No more unlikely pair could ever be. * Gaston: The word is incompatibility. * Aunt Figg: Not only that, we don't get on, you see. * (Drake Dancing with Marina): So who needs you except the race that breeds you? Who needs you? * Gnorga: Not me. * Zander: Not me. * The Queen of Hearts: Not me. * HIM: Not me. * (Ending Scene to "Big and Loud"): Not me. * Darla Dimple: Leaves you kinda speechless, don't it? Clips/Years/Companies: * Courage the Cowardly Dog (A Night at the Katz Motel; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Gadget Goes Hawaiian, The Luck Stops Here, Parental Discretion Retired, Love is a Many Splintered Thing; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * TUFF Puppy (Dog Daze; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * Sailor Moon (Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Spongebob Squarepants (F.U.N.; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Rugrats Go Wild (@2003 Paramount) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Field of Screams; @2007 Sunrise) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Kim Possible (Partners; @2002-2007 Disney) * Bee Movie (@2007 DreamWorks) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * Braceface (Mixed Messages; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mommy Fearest, Him Diddle Riddle; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Video Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs